You
by reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1
Summary: One shot. SXM Sanosuke reflecting on his thoughts on Megumi and himself. No plot really, Things do happen though. Read and review. Fluff and perverted thought warning.


**Author's notes: Meh. Im bored, im not doing my hw. I just want an excuse to write fluff. I mean I have randomly retarded fluff for kk and for am but not for sm. So im going to attempt to do that now.**

**Disclaimer: the day I own Kenshin is the day that billy is real.

* * *

**

**You**

I'm an idiot, any one with a brain who knows me can tell you that much. I was born that way, or so I like to think. I say that my stupidity can't be helped… well it just makes my passing easier when I tell that to people. I know a few people who might say I'm too stupid to know my left from my right.

I never listen. I'm stubborn. My skull must be made of diamonds from all the falls I have taken and I never seem to crack it open. If it did, my little brains would seep out and we might be in a worse rut than now.

I never listen. Never did, never will. You tell me not to do something and I will go right out and do that…

But I suppose I never have to tell _you_ that.

You know me well. You say you know my personality type well. I'm a street brawler with no sense. I have stupidly spiky hair that never saw a decent comb in its life. I am a follower not a leader, I have no sense of morality. I'm a freeloading, mooching bum living off the decency of all the hardworking citizens in Tokyo. I have a tab in the Akabeko longer than the worst criminal in the world's rap sheet.

You have me in a nice box in your mind. I've never gone outside that neat little box have I?

You know me well. Well that's what I let you think, Kitsune-onna.

- - - - - -

I walk down the streets of Edo, all these thoughts dancing in my head. I figured out I'm a coward. If I really weren't a coward, I'd tell you all of that. Then again, you deserve better than me. You are the most intelligent creature that Kami-sama ever made. You're also the most beautiful.

Me? I am just that idiot formed out of the smart people's left over material.

I look at wares in the streets, gnawing on my fishbone. I spot a fabric that would look fantastic on you. It is deep green. It has no pattern on it, but I swear that that color would bring out your eyes. But of course I have no money to buy it for you.

Maybe one day.

I laugh.

Me with money? Jou-chan and Tae would come after me so I can pay them what I owe.

- - - - - - - -

It's a whole new day. I wish I could wake up to you next to me. You always smell like flowers. Do you smell like that when you wake up? Is your hair messy? Is your hair just slightly tangled? Are your cheeks just slightly flushed?

Do I haunt your dreams like you have mine since I laid eyes on you? Probably not. I mean look at me, a useless mooching bum who lives off the decent people in Edo.

I wish I could cause a slight flush in your cheeks. I can do things to you that will leave you utterly breathless. I want to leave you panting for breath. But I think its wishful thinking…

Thoughts of making you go breathless and speechless fill my head. Its with these thoughts that I go meet up with Kenshin in the Akabeko. He is treating me today to food. Who am I to deny Kenshin the pleasure of buying me food?

I mean if he wants to buy me, I can only accept his generosity right? It would be rude of me to refuse.

I enter the Akabeko. Tsubame greets me at the door with a bow and a "Come this way, Sano-san. Kenshin-san is waiting for you at your usual table."

I follow her to Kenshin. He is all smiles when he sees me. "Konnichiwa, Sano. It is a fine day today, de gozaru ne?"

"Aa," I reply with my mind of course on you and your rosy lips. I wonder what your lips would look like after a hell of a lot of kissing. Then I wonder what you would look like after a hell of a lot of lovemaking. Its something I wonder a lot.

Kenshin says several things to me, to which I reply with an, "Aa," or a "Sou da yo," or a "Sou, ne?"

I don't really care what he's saying. I am just eating away at my rice. If you and me were married, our kids would have the best, most intelligent and beautiful cook as their mother.

He says something else, and I reply with, "Sou da yo."

Kenshin starts to laugh a lot. I look at him and wonder why he's laughing.

"Kenshin, why're you laughing?" I ask.

He replies, "I asked you if the reason why you hadn't approached Megumi-dono yet was because you were secretly harboring a lusty passion for Saitoh Hajime and you said you were!" Kenshin proceeds to die of more laughter. I scowl.

"That's not the reason you baka!" I hiss across the table. "She's too good for my bummy self."

Kenshin laughs again. "That is what you think. I however beg to differ."

I make another face. He doesn't know what he is talking about. But that's Kenshin for you. All he ever has on the brain is Kaoru. Now that they are married its much worse.

I'm happy for them, I really am. They certainly took long enough!

Just then, loud voices carry across the normally moderately noised Akabeko. The voices are slurred and way too loud. This coming from me is sad, because I'm normally the loud one.

"She's a whore!" the guy yells. "She refused me! Me! How could she! Look at me, I'm the pi-pi-pinacle, yea that's the word, pinnacle of manliness… and she didn't want me! That stupid woman. Its only 'cause she says she's a damned doctor."

Another voice replies, "We all know it's a front! It's a front so she can see her clients. She uses that to look for people…"

I really don't hear more than that. I get up, the blood is pounding in my temple. Tae is by my table.

"Take them outside Sano," she tells me. "I don't want more damage to this place after I fixed it up again!"

"Fine," I say through gritted teeth.

I walk over to the two men. I must be radiating anger, I saw them shirking a bit. "You and you," I growl. "Outside! Now!"

"Why?" slurs the first man who talked.

"'Cause you and me gotta talk about the female doctor, don't we?"

"Why?" the stupid guy asks again. A slight comprehension dawns on his idiotic face. "You must be one of her favorite clients or something!"

I swear it takes all my will power to not break his face right there. I grab both the men by their necks and drag them outside. I push them onto the street.

"Get up!" I yell. "Fight me like damn men you bastards!"

They get into pathetic stances and look ready to charge. I crack my knuckles and get ready to fight. They come at me first so I trip the first one and then punch the other one extremely hard in the face. He falls like a stone. The other one gets up. I kick him in the stomach and he falls again. In a few minutes, he gets up again. So I punched him in the face harder than the other one. My fist is bloody now. It hurts a lot.

Now I have to go see you…

Maybe this fight was not such a bad thing…

- - - - - - - -

I knock on your door, and you open. You're a vision of perfection. Your hair is perfect, your cheeks are slightly colored. Your rosy lips look plump and oh so very delectable. I really want to get under your apron and your kimono.

Damn, at least the pain is keeping me from pitching a tent in my pants…

You look at me, and then you look at my hand. You release an exasperated sigh. Why is it that coming from you, that's strangely erotic?

I would so love to make you sigh!

"Again?" you say. The word escapes your awesome lips as a question. I can't even answer that question. I just nod slowly, the pain making me feel dumber than normal.

_Again, _I answer silently in my head. _Again, defending your honor, making sure no one slanders your name. Your good reputation is important for me to defend._

You drag me into your patient's room. You start looking around for your bandages and ointments. You get a bowl of soapy water and start my bloody hand. After it is dry you start gently probing my hand to see what is wrong. You straighten my fingers and slowly wrap the bandage on them with your delicate hands.

I wish you'd wrap you hands around something else…

You sigh.

"I can't believe how stupid you are!" you scold me. "You're always brawling! Haven't you learned yet? You stupid idiot! You never learn…"

I stay silent, letting your insults wash over me. They hurt, but its better than people slandering you.

"I swear I might as well talk to the wall for all the good it will do!" you fume. The anger makes your cheeks really pink. I wonder how else can I make your cheeks really pink…

You rant and rant, and I jus sit there, staring at your lovely mouth. You then turn your green eyes on me.

"Sano, can you just tell me why?" you ask.

I don't even think about it, the answer comes straight out of my mouth. "Because I love you," I say bluntly.

You drop your bowl.

"I love you enough to beat up all the world a thousand times over if they slander your good name."

Tears shimmer in your eyes.

I look down at my lap, "I'm not good enough for you."

The next thing I know, your arms are around my neck.

You say, "I love you ,too."

End

* * *

**Author's notes:**** I am the ultra-est sucker for romance. O man. I haven't updated in forever! IM SRY! O man. But did you enjoy this?**

**It is my first real attempt at writing a story in present tense only. I had t o watch so I wouldn't alternate tenses and all.**

**Enjoy it minna!**

**Review!**

**GLOSSARY**

**-dono-** kenshin's equivalent of -san (ms/mr.) only much much politer. like super extrememly polite. it is considered higher than -sama.

**Aa- **yeah (guys use this)

**sou ne- **is that so? (this is for agreement.)

**sou da yo**- thats so

**konnichiwa- **hello (lit. good afternoon)

**de gozaro-** kenshin's equivalent to "desu" (when added ot the end of sentences, it makes them polite in jap, thus makign kenshin's form super extremely polite.)


End file.
